Justin's Cave
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: Shimmerkit finally bothers The Judge so much he tells her a story, but not just any story... the story of Justin's Cave. In my CaveClan series, a special addition. Takes place in the middle of Outsider.


**Alright, this is the special addition to my CaveClan stories, Outsider, Lovely Promises, and Shimmering Echos. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It all started one night when Shimmerkit wouldn't leave The Judge alone. She pestered him and pestered him. Wanting a story.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'll tell you a story." yelled The Judge.

Shimmerkit squealed and jumped up and down.

"It's called Justin's Cave, for that is the name I gave it." said The Judge.

"Justin? That's an odd name." said Shimmerkit.

"Quiet. I'm the one telling you the story. Alright, so two kittypets sat on top of a twoleg fence..."

* * *

_"You know I would last in the outside world longer." said the brown and white tom._

_"No way! I would!" said the brown one with a white tipped tail._

_"Come on Justin, we both know that I'm better at everything!" said the brown and white tom._

_"No way! I'm better at... judging things!" said Justin._

_"Yeah, call me when that gets you somewhere." said the brown and white tom. The brown and white tom jumped off the fence and onto the ground below. "Now let's go explore."_

_"Alright, fine. You win Cave. Now come back." said Justin. Cave started to walk the other way. "Cave? Wait! Cave!" yelped Justin. Justin jumped off the fence and raced after his brother._

_"I knew you'd come around sometime!" said Cave. Justin only growled._

_"Who goes there?" asked a loud voice. Justin and Cave froze._

_"U-us..?" said Cave. Many cats surrounded the brothers._

_"They're just kittypets Loudfang!" said a silver she-cat._

_A pale brown tom, Loudfang, snorted. "You are right Moonwing." he said._

_"Kittypets?" asked Justin._

_"You live with twolegs." said the she-cat, Moonwing._

_"Not anymore! At least I'm not going to stay one more day, but my brother might." said Cave._

_"No way! I have to watch your back so you don't get yourself killed out here!" said Justin._

_"Escaped kittypets?" whispered a black and white tom._

_"Quiet Sootfrost." ordered Loudfang._

_"You cats have strange names." said Cave._

_"That's because we're clan cats... or we once were. We've been kicked out of the other clans because we either did something wrong or are a half-clan kit." said Sootfang._

_"Clan... hey can I join?" asked Cave._

_"If he's joining I'm joining." said Justin._

_Loudfang looked at the other cats. "Do you know of a place we could stay?" he asked._

_"No, but I bet we could find one!" said Cave._

_"Well we could use more cats..." said Loudfang._

_"Hooray! I'm Cave and this is my brother Justin!" said Cave._

_"As you must know I am Loudfang, the silver she-cat is Moonwing, the black and white tom is Sootfrost, the pale gray she-cat is Palepaw, the blue-gray tom is Rainbelly, the calico she-cat is Spottedsnow, the tortoiseshell she-cat is Patchsong, the dark brown tom is Runningpaw, and the dark cream tom is Sunblaze." said Loudfang._

_"Greetings." said Justin._

_"Come on, there's a flat rocky land over this way, maybe there we can find a home!" said Cave._

_"Very well." said Loudfang. Loudfang and the others called Cave and Justin to the flat rocky land that would soon be the territory of CaveClan._

_Palepaw pawed the rocky land. "This place feels weird under my paws." she said._

_"Don't worry. Our paw pads will get harder over time and it won't feel so strange." said Patchsong._

_"We can rest here for the night." said Cave. They where in a rather sandy place of the rocky land._

_"Fine." said Loudfang. The cats began to make nests of moss from the nearby forest._

_"This would be a great place to train apprentices..." said Rainbelly._

_"I agree." said Sunblaze._

_Soon the cats were asleep. One, however, couldn't sleep. It was Justin. Justin stood up and stretched. Then he walked out of the sandy place. He walked for what seemed like moons to him until his jaw dropped._

_"A cave!" he said. The cave was dug into the bottom of a small cliff. Justin walked inside of it to find it didn't go so far and it had a stale small of fox. "The fox is long gone and never coming back, this would be a great place for a camp..." said Justin. Justin ran back to the clan cats and his brother._

_"Hey! Hey!" Justin called._

_"What is it? Can't you see we're sleeping?" asked Loudfang._

_"I've found the perfect place for a camp!" said Justin._

_So the clan cats and the two brothers expanded the cave into a camp, they left a flat stone for a meeting place, and they started getting moss from the forest to make nests._

_"Justin, in honor of finding this cave you shall be our leader." said Loudfang._

_"No, I cannot accept this offer, for I cannot be leader. My brother shall be leader." said Justin._

_"Really? T-thank you." said Cave._

_It wasn't long before the new clan found a tree with white bark and dark green leaves. Cave couldn't meet with StarClan there due to no StarClan cat fallowing the rejects to the cave. However they called it the StarTree._

_One day badgers attacked, three to be exact. They killed Justin. He was visited by Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow._

_"Justin, you are the first member of the new StarClan. We give you the power to look into cat's memories when they die and determine if they should stay in StarClan or go to the Place of No Stars." said Thunder. Thunder touched his nose to Justin's forehead and the other first leaders of the clans did the same thing too. "We shall not call you Justinstar, but you shall be known simply as The Judge." said Thunder._

_"Please watch over them. They are the start of CaveClan, and it's all because of you." said Wind._

_"Thank you." said Justin, or The Judge now._

* * *

Shimmerkit gasped. "Y-you just told me the story of how CaveClan was formed! Y-you just told me your real name!" said Shimmerkit.

"Yes, and in your secrets I trust, do not tell." said The Judge.

"Why not?" asked Shimmerkit.

"Having a name like Justin... in a clan. Do not like. The Judge is me." said The Judge.

"Alright, fine. I won't tell." said Shimmerkit.


End file.
